1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to telecommunications systems and, particularly, to improvements in providing instant messaging information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging is becoming an increasingly popular mode of communication. In instant messaging systems, users are provided with instant messaging client software, which allows them to communicate via an instant messaging server with other instant messaging users.
During an instant messaging session (referred to as a ‘chat’), a user types a brief message, then transmits it to the server, which passes it on the other participants in the chat. The messages are typically displayed in a client window on each client device according to chronological order in real time.
When involved in a chat session, one party may type faster than another party. In such a case, it is easy for one person to reply to one answer and type another, while the first person is still answering the first reply. As can be appreciated, even though the user interface at the client displays the messages in chronological order, the messages will no longer be synchronized.
This can lead to confusion in carrying out an ongoing communication as well as difficulty in reading a stored log of the chat.
As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for instant messaging. There is a further need for an improved method for displaying an instant messaging chat session.